Hydrocarbons can be produced through a wellbore traversing a subterranean formation. In some cases, the formation may be unconsolidated or loosely consolidated. Particulate materials, such as sand, from these types of formations may be produced together with the hydrocarbons. Production of particulate materials presents numerous problems. Examples of problems include particulate materials being produced at the surface, causing abrasive wear to components within a production assembly, partially or fully clogging a production interval, and causing damage to production assemblies by collapsing onto part or all of the production assemblies.
Expandable sand control screens can be used to provide stability to a formation to prevent or reduce collapses and filter particulate materials from hydrocarbon fluids. Expandable sand control screens can include a swellable material, such as a high-swelling rubber, and a filter device on the exterior of the swellable material. The swellable material can be located proximate the production interval and, when activated by a fluid, expand to displace the filter device to the wellbore. The filter device can include perforations through which hydrocarbon fluids from the formation can be received and directed into a production pipe. This type of expandable sand control screen can be effective in filtering and providing formation stability.
In some applications, however, the swellable material may expand into the perforations after contacting the activating fluid. Expanding into the perforations may result in the swellable material partially or completely plugging the perforations of the filter device. Plugged perforations can reduce or prevent hydrocarbon fluids from flowing to an internal flow path of the production pipe. A rework of the control screen assembly may be required to alleviate the plugging. Reworks cost substantial time and money because they require suspension of hydrocarbon production for a measurable amount of time and require duplication of work in locating the control screen assembly in the wellbore.
Therefore, screen assemblies that can provide radial support to formations and reduce or eliminate plugging are desirable. Methods of manufacturing screen assemblies that can reduce or eliminate plugging are also desirable.